Korek Machete 2.0
The Korek Machete 2.0 is a weapon in Dying Light. Its stats are similar to the Korek Machete's, but with three times the damage. Appearance-wise, it is very different. It has a similar shape to the Arena Machete Rais gives you during the story quest The Pit, but has some glowing yellowish neon-green strips. "KOREKV2" is printed on the side, in smaller print than on the Korek Machete. The blueprint is categorized as a Developer Blueprint, and requires 10 Fluorescent Shrooms, 10 Herbs, and 10 Metal Parts to craft. Obtaining The Korek Machete 2.0 is one of the more challenging blueprints to obtain. In the Northeast part of Old Town, just north of the tower Safehouse (NOT the Embers' tower), there is an empty plant pot on a small roof, with the words "KOREK WAS HERE" on the ground next to it. To obtain the Korek Machete 2.0 blueprint, you must bring white gasoline canisters (NOT propane canisters) to this rooftop from four places around Old Town. All of these canisters are on top of small circular buildings that look like some sort of information kiosk, with the words "KOREK WAS HERE" on the ground next to them. The locations are: * East-southeast of the plant pot, near a car trap and the edge of a cliff, over which a large stone pillar can be seen. * Due south of the first canister. There are not many distinguishing features around this canister, but it is not far from the first, so just head south from the first, and you'll find it (NOTE: There is no canister on top of the kiosk immediately south of the first canister; this canister is past that one.) * Next to the last intersection of the road heading north out of Old Town, just north of the northernmost Safehouse. * Near the Radio Station, on the northeast corner of the area with a DROP and the sewer entrance where you go to meet Michael during the story quest Public Face. Take all four canisters to the rooftop with the plant pot, then activate one of the canisters. A hand will rise out of the plant pot, holding the blueprint. After you take the blueprint, you can "High-Five" the hand, and it will sink back into the pot.The older wayPatchedis to get to Bozak Horde and go to Old town and go where the word says korek was here but the words are not there just the blueprint. Tips/Strategies * While carrying a canister, your actions are severely limited. You cannot run, jump, climb, crouch, attack, dodge, or use a medkit. Therefore, perhaps unless you have friends to defend you, you should use camouflage to take the streets back to the plant pot without getting attacked. * To get a canister to a higher elevation, you can throw it. * The two canisters that are further away from the plant pot are so far away, in fact, that if you leave a canister at the plant pot to go retrieve one of them, the canister you left at the pot will despawn and return to its original location. There are a few ways of dealing with this issue: ** Retrieve both of the canisters in the same trip. This can be done by retrieving one of them, carrying it to the other, and then "leapfrogging" them both within range of the pot. It is then a simple matter of carrying and throwing each one to the rooftop. This is the only viable method in singleplayer. ** Keep in mind you must not sleep in the nearby safehouse if you have gathered any canisters. Sleeping will cause the canisters to reset. If night falls before you gather all the canisters, I recommend sitting in the safehouse nearby and waiting out the night. ** Have at least one player each go to retrieve the far canisters. This is the simplest and easiest method, and requires at least two players. ** Give one player the extremely exciting job of sitting on the rooftop, staring at the canisters to make sure they don't despawn. This is a good method if you have a friend who is willing to go AFK for a little while while you do this. ** Have one player retrieve the nearby canisters while another player retrieves the far ones. Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons pl:Maczeta Korka v2